princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Liliadent Krauser
Liliadent Krauser (リリアデント 蔵兎座 or クラウザー Ririadento Kurauza) is a 1st year exchange student from Nagoya Seitoku. Appearance Krauser has long blonde hair and is of Western foreign origins. Personality He is seen speaking to both his old teammates from Nagoya Sei, Yagyuu, Atobe, and Ryoma in English. He is described as a ruthless person on the court that crucifies his opponents. Kirihara described him as "annoying" when Kite asked who Krauser was (in reference to Kirihara's match against Krauser during the National Semi Finals). He has yet to let anyone call him by his surname, perhaps due to his Western upbringing. His overall Japanese is quite polite, most likely due to the fact that he is still learning the language. History Nationals Nagoya Seitoku defeats Yamabuki Middle School in the National quarter finals and moves onto the semi finals to face Rikkaidai. In both the manga and anime, he plays against Akaya Kirihara and "crucifies" him, which, however, eventually triggers Kirihara's devil mode. Krauser ends up losing the game by 5-7. U-17 Camp After the nationals, he is invited to the U-17 Training Camp and defeats his opponent Richard Sakata 7-1 in the tiebreaker eliminations match (7-0 in the manga), "crucifying" him. In the manga, Sakata had tripped Krauser before their match, which is not shown in the anime. Krauser enters the 5th court, and during the 3rd vs 5th court shuffle, he loses to Nakagauchi Sotomichi by forfeit despite "crucifying" the high schooler many times. Nakagauchi then carries the fallen Krasuer off the courts, and tells Oni that Krauser will become strong, to which Oni replies "I know." Also, Kirihara originally badmouths Krauser during the start of the match because of his grudge against Krauser's crucification (Nationals), but eventually comes to support Krauser after watching him play. Kirihara even says that he will get revenge on the 3rd court for Krauser as he and Shiraishi get ready for Doubles 2 match against them. During Krauser's match with Nakagauchi, it is revealed through flashbacks there that while the rest of his foreign exchange teammates went back to their home countries, Krauser stayed behind because he was upset that they lost to the Japanese Middle Schoolers, whom they had believed to be weaklings in a country where tennis was underdeveloped. He questions why they lost to the Japanese middle schoolers, whom they had all looked down upon. Though he lost, the 5th court ultimately wins and he and the other 5th court members end up swapping places with the 3rd court members. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments U-17 Camp Results Playing Styles and Techniques According to the Chinese translations, he is an all-rounder. Krauser plays a very aggressive and offensive game and defeats his opponents by crucifying them. Liliadent is perhaps the strongest foreign exchange student from Nagoya Seitoku. It seems that he has never lost to anyone before Akaya because his teammates were shocked when he failed to return Akaya's smash. Moreover, he dominates the game before Akaya turns into the devil mode. As shown in Chapter 31 of The New Prince of Tennis, Krauser's breakdown is 3 in Speed, 3 in Technique, 2 in Stamina, 2 in Mentality and 5 in Power. Hopping Ball The ball goes downwards but suddenly curves upwards towards the opponents face without hitting the ground. It is shown in New Prince of Tennis that Krauser also uses his Hopping Ball to not only hit his opponent, but to also create the cross onto which he will later embed his opponent. Southern Cross Krauser defeats his opponents by making a grave marker on the grill behind them and finally crucifying them. He mostly uses the technique on a cord ball and aims for opponent's chest. After he has completed the Grave Marker, Krauser uses a Hopping Ball which creates an illusion of many balls forming a cross and is impossible to dodge. As the ball connects with the opponent, Krauser says, "Bear the cross and suffer..." U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 2 *Stamina: 2 *Power: 5 Personal Information *Hobby: Flower Arrangement Pair Puri Volume 7 *Favorite Food: Miso Soup Pair Puri Volume 5 *Committee: None *Favorite Color: Emerald Green *What he wants Most: the Latest/Newest PC *Other specialty besides tennis: Speaking English *Doesn't Like/Bad With: Kirihara Akaya Trivia Character Trivia *Krauser is currently being taught classical Japanese by Oishi and Yagyu. *He studies Japanese during practice. *He is on good terms with Ryoma. *He envies the other Junior High students because they have upperclassmen at the camp with them. *He likes how Yagyuu is very kind to him. *According to the Chinese translations, he's from the UK. Other Trivia *Tetsuya Kakihara, Krauser's voice actor, was born and raised in Düsseldorf, Germany until the age of 18. *Krauser is the only player in the U-17 Training Camp who is shown to have no traces of Japanese in him. As Richard Sakata and Jackal Kuwahara at least have a Japanese family name. *In PoT Fanbook 40.5, Krauser's surname was written in katakana (クラウザー). As of NPoT Fanbook 10.5 his surname is now written in kanji (蔵兎座). *Because of his surname change, it is unknown whether or not Krauser is of Japanese descent. References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:1st Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:Right-Handed Category:2nd Stringers Category:Foreign Players Category:Nagoya Seitoku Tennis Club Member Category:Toukai Players Category:Aichi Players Category:European Players Category:All-Rounder Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:February Births Category:AB Blood Types Category:Aquarius